The Awesome Show: The Video Game
The Awesome Show: The Video Game is the first video game released out. It is for Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, PlayStation 3 and XBOX 360. Plot: Nate and Nevil go on a vacation to a town called, "Fayville" and run into a crew of bad guys. And must fight all the bad guys to save their town and relax as their vacation trip. Characters: *Nate (Main Protagonist) (player) *Nevil (Main Protagonist) (player) *Crook 1 *Crook 2 *Crook 3 *Crook 4 *Crook 5 *DJ Jay (antagonist) *Shayley The Beauty Queen *Hector The Dance King *Giant Robot *Probot *Darwin (fake) *Overlord Darwin (fake) *Darwin (Main antagonist) (final boss) Bosses: DJ Jay Shayley The Beauty Queen Hector The Dance King Dr. Faygonigon (Only on Playstation, Wii, and Xbox 360) Golleord (Only on Playstation, Wii, and Xbox 360) Giant Robot Probot Darwin (fake) Overlord Darwin (fake) Darwin Levels: Nintendo Version: All the levels in the game can be accessed by completing each task, which is to defeat and reach the goal of each level. The game can be accessed from medium - extreme mode by earning every medal on each level. The Flight To Vacation: In this level, the flight attendant causes the plane to crash. In this level you have to save and protect all the passengers before you crash. Stranded: In this level you must explore the town. The DJ: In this level, you enter the DJ house, where DJ Jay challenges you to rap battle with him. Meanwhile Nevil gets tied up, leaving you to rap battle with DJ Jay alone. Boss: DJ Jay The Beauty Queen Diva: In this level, you enter Shayley's house, and then Shayley gets furious with Nate and you must outwit her in a battle. Boss: Shayley The Beauty Queen Dance King: In this level, Hector finds you playing as Nevil and causes Nevil to beat him to the best dancer championship. Boss: Hector The Dance King Dr. Faygonigon: In this level, Nate and Nevil find an old park that was abandoned a few years ago. But then while Nate and Nevil were walking they found a giant robot spider. That had, Dr. Faygonigon inside it. Leaving the robot to attack Nate and Nevil. Boss: Dr. Faygonigon NOTE: You can only fight this boss on the Xbox 360, Wii, and Playstation 3 version. Golleord: In this level, Nate and Nevil find a cave called, "The Cave of Golleord". While walking Nate and Nevil find a giant rock that morphed into the rock monster, Golleord. Boss: Golleord NOTE: You can only fight this boss on the Xbox 360, Wii, and Playstation 3 version. Enter The Lair: In this level, Nate and Nevil find a way through Darwin's hideout of doom. While entering you must fight your way through a bunch of guards. Enter The Lair Again: Meanwhile Nate and Nevil find their way through but must be unoticed leaving you stuck. Attack of The Robots: In this level, you find a way through the lair and find Darwin. Before Nate could grab him Darwin sends out his giant robot. Boss: Giant Robot The Robot Menace Strikes Back: In this level, you find a hole that sucks you in to a lair dome, that is blank, meanwhile falling of the hole comes out, Probot. Leaving you to defeat Probot. Boss: Probot Darwin's Plan: In this level, you find a wave of powerful robots in your way, causing you to have trouble fighting him. During the end of the level you find yourself blocked by Darwin's contraption, Darwin (fake). This level is harder the first time you fight him. Boss: Darwin (fake) Darwin's Escape: Darwin escapes before you could catch him. But then after that Nate and Nevil find another of Darwin's robots, Overlord Darwin. Leaving you to destroy the overlord. This level is harder the first time you fight him. Boss: Overlord Darwin Darwin's Ultimate Plan (Part 1): Darwin escapes to his jet pod leaving you to stop him. Leaving you to uncover his plan to destroy Fayville and the entire universe and galaxy. Causing you and Nevil to grab him before he hits but accidently while dizzy Nate accidently hits the button for Darwin's machine, called the "G.A.L.A.X.Y.C.R.E.A.T.O.R". Which causes a black hole to appear leaving the pod trapped into space, into another galaxy causing you and Nevil to chase Darwin before he escapes. Darwin's Ultimate Plan (Part 2): Darwin teleports himself out but finds himself stuck with Nate and Nevil. Causing Nate and Nevil to fight him, but before they could he left a giant bomb that could explode the entire universe. And beyond. Before it explodes Nate and Nevil try to catch Darwin. But before they could get him the bomb explodes them and leaves Nate and Nevil dead. Darwin's Ultimate Plan (Part 3): The Finale: Darwin opened his eyes and find the galaxy ball still unbroken but the explosion made the ball suck up the earth and the other planets leaving just space left, meanwhile when Nate and Nevil were down a shining light appears and heals them back to life. While Darwin sees what happened he became happy, knowing that the earth was destroyed, while distracted Nate reminds Darwin that if he is going to to take over the universe by himself, he would have to get rid of them. Causing Darwin to attack Nevil and Nate to end it with a finale of all time. This is the final level in the game. Final Boss: Darwin